


Migraine 2

by wifeybear30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeybear30/pseuds/wifeybear30
Summary: Prompt by @sickficideas on Tumblr“character A just finished vomiting in the sink and sits down on the floor in front of it, while character B cleans it out. character B feels A lean their head on B’s leg while they’re cleaning, and by the time they’re finished cleaning, they notice A has fallen asleep.”I’ve written a short based on this OC getting migraines before, but I get them myself so I have to write out my pain.





	Migraine 2

“It’s hurts so bad,” Jay moaned. “Why do I get these damn migraines?” 

“I wish I knew, baby,” Alice replied. “Just try to lie still. I’ll get your ice pack.” 

Jay felt like his skull was about to explode. He honestly hoped it would literally explode. Instead, he just felt increasing pressure that had no end in sight. He didn’t have the heart to tell his girlfriend that it was too late for an ice pack to do any good. His prescription medicine hadn’t touched the pain at all. Ice would just make him cold. 

“You’re too good to me,” Jay whispered when Alice returned. She placed the ice pack across his forehead. He shifted it to the top of his skull so he could look up at her, but the light hurt his eyes and he immediately regretted his decision 

“Shhh. Rest.” 

He couldn’t. Sleep was nearly impossible when the migraines were this bad. All he could think about was pain. And eventually nausea. His stomach felt like he swallowed fire. He slowly sat up and made his way to the kitchen. The bottle for his anti-nausea medicine was empty.

“Shit,” he muttered. The fire in his belly turned more hostile. “Probably wouldn’t have worked anyway.” 

Jay braced himself against the kitchen counter. He knew he was about to throw up. He’d been through this many times over the years. Sometimes it relieved the pressure in his head. Other times it only added to it. He felt something his his gag reflex and coughed which opened the flood gates. 

Once he was empty, Jay slid down to the floor, his back against the cabinet doors. He rested his head on his knees. 

“Jay?” Alice called from the back room. “Jay?” 

He didn’t have the strength to respond. 

“Oh, baby,” Alice cooed when she entered the kitchen. “Stay right there. Let me clean up.” Alice began rinsing out the sink. She stepped away for a moment to get some cleaner. When she returned, Jay leaned against her legs. “Oof,” she exclaimed. “I didn’t expect that.” 

“Hey there, sleepy,” Alice said. “How are you feeling?” 

Jay looked up. “Still hurts. I fell asleep. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It was just a few minutes while I cleaned out the sink.” 

“Oh god. One day I’m going to learn to puke in a toilet.” He felt his face redden with embarrassment. 

“And sleep in a bed.”


End file.
